This invention is generally related to a landscaping border which is attractive, easily installed and less susceptible to problems associated with mold and mildew.
Landscape architecture is widely employed as a means of enjoyment and as a method for improving the appearance of surroundings. One common form of landscape improvement is to lay a ground cover of biodegradable material around the base of ornamental plants and trees. The biodegradable material forms a thick mat which discourages unwanted grasses and weeds from growing within the bed of ornamental plants and trees. Pine straw has been demonstrated as a particularly suitable material since the degradation is relatively slow and the appearance is pleasing.
A major point of discouragement with a ground cover is the common occurrence of migration out of the intended location and into the adjoining area. This migration of material causes the borders to become ill defined and causes an undesirable loss of material from within the confines of the ornamental flower bed. There has long been a desire for a method of containing the ground cover within a predetermined area while still maintaining the appearance of a defined border.
Wire mesh has been employed for encasing biodegradable material. Bestmann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,131 teaches the use of a heavy mesh with aquatic plants therein for stabilizing a bank. The mesh material must be strong enough to avoid destruction from the constant motion of the water. Willing, U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,779 teaches a wire mesh tube comprising hooks on the exterior thereof for filling in holes and the like. The inventions of Bestman and Willig are suitable for placing in environments where visual appeal is not a concern. Bestman is specifically detailed for use in or under water. Willing is intended specifically for applications wherein the entire apparatus is buried under dirt or other materials.
An ornamental border must be visually pleasing and the most stringent of architects require the visual appearance to be completely natural. A wire mesh, or heavy line mesh draws attention away from the ornamental flowers which is undesirable. Also, wire mesh frequently comprises sharp areas and tends to rust which is undesirable in yards where children may be present. Yet another problem with wire mesh is the difficulty associated with removing the mesh from the area after the material contained therein has decomposed. A wire mesh shell remains which must be removed. Typically the wire mesh shell is partly buried under sediment and becomes rather unsightly. The instant invention provides a border which visually blends with the surrounding ground cover and is essentially invisible due to the construction thereof.
Yet another problem with a border material is the formation of mold, mildew and the like. This is particularly prevalent when a biodegradable material is packed tightly and susceptible to moisture. An adequate border material will slow the flow of water and therefore act somewhat as a dam. The border material remains damp for long periods of time which facilitates the formation of molds, mildews and the like. It is most desirable to provide a border for ornamental flower beds which is less susceptible to formation of molds and mildews. The biocide is preferably colorless such that the natural color of the border is not altered. The biocide must also be easily handled in large quantities with minimal cost of manufacture. Since the biocide is in an area frequented by animals and people it is most preferred that the biocide exhibit a low toxicity. The biocide must also be active for a reasonable length of time. These conflicting criteria are difficult to achieve and a compromise must frequently be made.